The invention relates to a spring and damping arrangement for setting the spring rate and the riding position of a motorcycle, and to a motorcycle which is equipped with an arrangement of this type.
Setting apparatuses for changing the suspension properties of the suspension system of a motorcycle are already known from the prior art in different embodiments. Here, for this purpose, setting apparatuses which are provided within the suspension system as a rule influence the damping properties of the damping element, in order to produce a soft, comfortable or hard, sporty damping action.
It is a disadvantage here that a ride level regulation means or a variably adjustable riding position within adjustable limits cannot be realized by way of the setting systems which act on the damper elements.
EP 1734277 B1 has disclosed a known system, what is known as the D-ESA system (Dynamic Electronic Suspension Adjustment). Here, the chassis can be set electronically via the suspension and damper properties. This takes place at the touch of a button by the operator, it being possible for the loading to be selected, that is to say whether one is riding alone, alone with luggage or, for example, with a pillion. The damping rate is changed by means of a proportional valve on the damper.
In the prior art, the spring rate adjustment is realized via the use of an elastomer ring. The latter is seated outside the coil spring and, in accordance with document DE 10 2009 053 232 A1, is connected mechanically in series. Here, an actuator which forms two fluid chambers which can be displaced on the circumferential face acts on the elastomer ring. Here, the degree of filling of the one chamber changes the spring preload, and the degree of filling of the other chamber controls the spring rate via the gap size change and therefore the available space of the elastomer ring.
DE 102007007630 A1 describes the above-described active mechanism, in a different structural implementation. Here, the change in the spring rate is produced via a spiral spring and an elastomer spring device which is connected in series. The device is composed of an elastomer element and an associated locking device. Here, a plurality of devices can be connected in series behind one another. Here, the locking device is to either lock or permit the compression of the elastomer element. The spring rate of the spring strut is therefore fixed by way of the spring rate of the spiral spring and the non-locked elastomer elements.
DE 10 2007 015 888 A1 has disclosed a further solution for setting the spring rate. Here, an additional spring which is connected in series with respect to the main spring is required. In addition, a slide is used which, when the predefined compression travel of the additional spring is reached, holds the stop of the additional spring and thus prevents further compression of the additional spring.
Documents EP 1734277 B1, DE 3343007 C2 and DE 10 2014 200 118 A1 have disclosed further solutions for setting the spring rate of a spring of a motorcycle.
The circumstance that the riding position cannot be set variably firstly in the case of a constant load and secondly in the case of a different load is a disadvantage in the case of the abovementioned solutions.
It is desirable to provide a solution, by way of which, in particular, the following states can be realized. In the case of constant loading, continuous lowering or raising of the riding position should be possible, with retention of the spring rate. The regulation of the riding position should therefore take place in a manner which is dependent on the loading. This should take place under the premise of not having to provide any additional assemblies or actuators as setting means. It is thus not desired, for example, to provide a compressor for generating compressed air in the motorcycle for space and weight reasons.
Proceeding from the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages and to provide a universal, inexpensive solution for setting the spring rate and the riding position of a motorcycle.
Said object is achieved by way of an apparatus having the features of claim 1, and having the features of claim 6.
It is a core concept of the present invention to utilize the existing hydraulics, such as the oil hydraulics in a motorcycle, in such a way that a hydraulic actuator is arranged in series with and coupled in terms of pressure technology to an air spring and preferably a coil spring, by the air volume of the air spring being influenced by way of an increase in the loading, in such a way that firstly the spring characteristic, that is to say the spring rate changes, and secondly a desired riding level state results or can be set by way of adaptation using the hydraulic actuator in a manner which is dependent on the loading state.
Therefore, according to the invention, a spring and damping arrangement for setting the spring rate and the riding position of a motorcycle is proposed, comprising a series circuit comprising at least one coil spring, an air spring unit and a hydraulic actuator. The spring rate is therefore set in a manner which is dependent on the loading. The spring rate adjustment advantageously takes place in the form of an automatic adaptation in the case of a loading change.
The apparatus according to the invention advantageously has a means, by way of which the hydraulic loading of the hydraulic actuator can be changed manually or in accordance with the system setting, and the air volume of the air spring unit can be changed. Here, the hydraulic actuator can be configured as what is known as a preload adjuster. In the following text, a hydraulic actuator will be spoken of in general, a hydraulic unit which is variable with regard to the hydraulic loading preferably being used, which hydraulic unit can be filled with more or less hydraulic fluid, in order to change the effective spring strut length in a manner which is dependent on the spring rate in the case of a defined loading state.
Furthermore, it is provided in one preferred embodiment of the invention that a movable separating piston is arranged between the air spring unit and the hydraulic actuator, by way of the relative piston position of which separating piston the air volume of the air spring unit changes. Here, the hydraulic actuator can be loaded directly via a hydraulic line with the hydraulics and therefore the hydraulic fluid of the motorcycle. As an alternative, for example, a gas bag can also be provided as one realization form of the air spring. In simplified terms, these are multiple-layer high density plastic bags which are filled with gas. The hydraulics are supported against said bags.
According to the invention, it is possible as a result to realize the following conditions. If the hydraulic actuator is reset (relieved) in the case of a constant loading, the supporting preload of the spring forces which occur is shifted, as a result of which continuous lowering of the riding position is achieved, with retention of the spring rate. If the loading of the vehicle or motorcycle is increased, the hydraulic actuator has to be prestressed, that is to say has to be loaded hydraulically further, with the result that the spring rate rises and the desired riding position is maintained. If, in contrast, the loading is reduced, starting from a previously heavier loading, the hydraulic actuator has to be relieved, and the spring rate drops, as a result of which the desired riding position is maintained.
The spring rate of the air spring unit can be varied, for example, in the case of constant loading by way of a pressure adaptation by a connector stub, filling stub or service access of the air spring. A ride level regulating algorithm which is implemented correspondingly in the controller ensures via an electrified preload adjuster that the desired riding position is maintained in the case of a changed spring rate. The pressure of the air spring can be influenced, for example, via a mechanical or electric pump. In other words, this means that the air spring unit advantageously has a connector stub for air or another gaseous medium, in order to change the static filling pressure and therefore the spring rate of the air spring unit by way of adding or discharging of the air or the gaseous medium.
The spring and damping arrangement is advantageously configured in such a way that the hydraulic loading of the hydraulic actuator takes place using a mechanical or electromechanical setting apparatus.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a motorcycle or engine-operated bicycle comprising a spring and damping arrangement as described above.
Furthermore, it is provided in one particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention that a ride level regulation means of the chassis which can be operated by a user is provided in the motorcycle, by way of which ride level regulation means the hydraulic loading of the hydraulic actuator and therefore the spring rate of the air spring unit can be set in a manner which is dependent on the loading state of the motorcycle, in such a way that the desired chassis level can be set.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, furthermore, the apparatus has a pressure sensor system and a pressure display which is connected to the pressure sensor system, by way of which pressure display the hydraulic loading and/or the pressure which is set in the air spring unit by way of the respective loading and dynamic riding situation of the motorcycle is displayed or can be displayed. Undesired chassis states can thus be reacted to directly. In the case, for example, of an excessively low air pressure in the air spring unit, the pressure can be increased using an on-board hand pump, and can be checked on the display.
In addition, it can also be provided that, furthermore, an electrically adjustable damper is provided in order to set the oscillation behavior of the spring and damping arrangement.
It is provided in one preferred embodiment of the method according to the invention that, furthermore, a stop or a rebound buffer spring is connected to the air spring unit, in order to limit the spring travels and/or the extension force of the air spring unit in the case of braking maneuvers, with the result that special riding situations can also be taken into account despite a riding position which can be set in a variable and comfortable manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.